Light
by xMadaraMadz
Summary: A dream leaves Sasuke rather tense the next morning, and Suigetsu can only imagine that it has to do with Naruto. NaruSasu


It was exactly as Sasuke remembered.

No matter where he looked, the bodies of his fallen clan members littered the pathways of the Uchiha compound.

As per usual, Sasuke travelled the path to his house, walking slowly, taking in the scene. The moon shone bright above his head, illuminating the dark, gorey scene. He knew what was coming; this dream was one he had often. However, this time, something seemed different.

As he figured- The sight of his parents, dead on the ground, made him sick to his stomach.

 _"Otousan! Kaasan!"_

Sasuke would have called out, but something stopped him. A hand on his shoulder. Sasuke was confused. Instantly, he knew who the owner of the hand was. But _how_?

"Sasuke. I think you know, don't you?"

Yes, Sasuke thought silently. That voice. It was surely Naruto.

From the corner of his onyx hues, he noticed a soft glow coming off from the blonde's hand. It was as if Naruto was quite literally Light itself. It was strangely endearing.

"Why the fuck are you here, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke snarled at the blonde.

The blonde chuckled. Here, even in this dream, Sasuke was still an asshole. Sasuke frowned, not sure what was so funny.

"Maa, I'm not really here'ttebayo. I told you, though, did I not?"

Sasuke quirked a brow.

"This hatred; I'm coming for it. Little by little. The fight with with you, way back then, was just the beginning. But even then, I couldn't do anything."

Once again, Sasuke stayed silent. It was then Sasuke noticed that the scene had changed. It was now nothing but darkness. Darkness, and Naruto's glow.

Naruto reached out his hand, as if hoping Sasuke would take it. The raven slapped the offered hand away, leaving the blonde with a rejected look.

"As if I'd come back so easily. 'Che. A person can't / _change_ / like that, Naruto. I've cut my ties with you, Sakura. Everyone-"

The angry look in Naruto's beautiful eyes caught him off guard.

" _Sasuke-_ "

" _No, Naruto_."

Sasuke didn't know why, but he half expected a punch from the blonde. What he got, however, was to be pulled into a hug. Once the shock had subsided, Sasuke simply stood there, taking the hug in silence.

 _"It's not your fault, Sasuke. None of it is. So please, come back to me."_

Though the next morning had dawned bright, there was a tense mood that had hung over the group. Though Juugo had remained silent on the matter, Suigetsu had the desire to do no such thing.

"So, Sasuke.. I think there's something we need to discuss.."

As if on cue, Karin had somehow managed to sneak past Suigetsu's defenses, only to literally punch his face in. As soon as Suigetsu's face reformed, he scowled at Karin, who, in turn, ignored the swordsman. Of course, her main focus was Sasuke.

Taking a small sip from his cup, Suigetsu grumbled.

" _Anyways_ , Sasuke, I wanted to know what our next course of action was. If we follow the lead, the Konoha Shinobi-"

"The Konoha Shinobi wont be finding us. Juugo has already seen to that."

Sasuke spoke with such finality, that even Suigetsu couldn't complain. Sasuke lifted his cup of tea to his lips, taking a small sip. Something which Karin was rather interested in. More then likely wishing she was the tea cup.

"And the Jinchuuriki-brat?" Suigetsu questioned.

"I'll kill him, if he intercepts."

" _'Ttaku_. You and I both know-"

A look from Sasuke was all Suigetsu needed.

"Right. I need to head outside for a walk. Juugo, Karin. We need to discuss diversinary tactics.. Or something.."

As Suigetsu figured, Karin was the only one who responded.

" _I will not leave Sasuke's side!_ "

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Your _precious_ Sasuke needs a moment to himself. He's the one who has to kill Itachi, after all."

Karin stuttered, no doubt taken off-guard by Suigetsu's comment, before leaving. Oh boy. He was gonna pay for that one..

Juugo left quietly, something which Suigetsu was grateful for. Which left himself and Sasuke.

"Don't bother saying anything Sasuke. You know I've got your back. _Just like him._ "

Sasuke turned to look behind him, but Suigetsu was gone. A frown formed on Sasuke's face.

"As if I would, Usuratonkachi."


End file.
